Mind of Matter
by serenity's hope
Summary: Draco goes back in time with a spell that Hermione used just before she died. He wants to save everyone but can he with the body and emotions of a ten year old and when all of his plans get foiled before he even starts them.


**A/N: There are NO OC in this story but from time to time there might be random people saying thing but these chars are not meant to play a major role they are only there to help fill some voids, such as random students talking or attendants or waiters note that these people are not permanent and will disappear from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter **

**Summery: Draco goes back in time with a spell that Hermione used just before she died. He wants to save everyone but can he when all of his plans get foiled before he even starts him. With an abusive father and a life not truly his own will he be able to survive, with the emotions of a ten year old. **

**Note: Draco age has changed don't like? As they say . . . don't read . . .sorry.**

* * *

Ravenclaw Riddle of the week: The password?

The beginning of eternity the end of time and space the beginning of the end and the end at every pace.

What am I?

* * *

In my world it was different and I couldn't seem to do anything about it. Then again no one could, he who should not be named came back in a way no one thought he would, it turned out that the death eaters marks were much more then just a mark it was a spell that let him return. When he returned everything went down hill.

Even the boy who lived was not able to stop him. He died very soon after protecting his wife Ginny. 'Ron' was killed by 10 death eaters coming at him at once, Longbottom died just as harry did, trying to protect Lovegood, she did manage to escape for a time.

Then there was me, Draco, he had taken my mother. I was going to have to join with the dark lord or he would kill my mother, join willingly. So I rejoined and my last test was to kill two people some annoying blond and some smart witch. I didn't want to but I had to.

Then I saw them both under an unforgivable both of them screaming at the top of their lungs chain to a wall. I stood there looking at them the dark lord himself behind me an evil smile on his lip. Granger looked at me telling me to kill her, Lovegood told me to kill the nergles surrounding her and all I could do was say no.

I knew that he would kill my mother for that later and that I was all but dead already this was my punishment. I looked at Lovegood and she was crying I have never once seen her cry. No matter how many insults I poured out on her she would always smile. But now no such luck.

Granger was in the same position. Chain to a Crying asking for death something that I didn't think could happen.

"Please." Hermione kept saying. "Please." She was saying something in Latin under her breath that I couldn't understand, and I couldn't do it I couldn't kill her. Then Lovegood looked up at me. "Please Draco just do it!" She yelled so I did, I killed them, the look on their faces were just sad, pale and tear ridden and dead.

I fell to my knees and the dark lord pointed his wand at me. Then everything went white.

"Young master its time to wake up." I heard Dobby say.

"I'm asleep Dobby just let me sleep." Last nights events played over and over again in my mind, but something made my mind jump. "Dobby!" I sat up and opened my eyes seeing the poor house elf in front of me shook at his name said so loudly.

"Dobby!" I jumped out of bed and hugged the house elf before he could disappear.

"Is young master alright?" Dobby asked shocked in to place. I nodded

"Dobby am I dead?"

"No young master but I believe you must be sick to hug me sir, so I shall tell your mother, young master." I nodded and let the house elf go he disappeared and I let him go. I fell back to the bed and tried to think about what is going on.

I looked at my hands nearly covered by my night shirt. It looked like they were that of a ten year old's. I looked in the mirror across from my bed. This entire room looked like my bed room right before Hogwarts. Even my face was that of a ten year old's. So something must of happened.

Hermoine she kept saying something over and over again. Tempus, tempus I kept hearing her say it I knew that means time but this all must be a trick by the dark lord to test my loyalty. If it was then I am going to fail I can not stand to do this over again I just can't it's not in me.

My mother rushed in as if a monster was after her. "Draco, Dobby said you are acting strange whats the matter?"

I gave a half smile. "Dream is all." She smiled and patted my hand. I must give it to the dark lord if this is a test it's a damn good one.

"Take your potions and get ready we have new clothes to buy." I nodded and watched her leave, Dobby stood in the door way his wide eyes staring at me.

"Dobby could you please bring me my potions and clothes." He stood there not moving.

"Dobby should get your mother young master you are not yourself. I will punish myself in a moment for disobeying you."

"No! Don't hurt yourself." His eyes bugged out more it looked like he was ready to faint. "Just-just get my clothes Dobby I know you think I'm acting odd but I just can't hurt anyone anymore." He nodded and left once more to get my clothes.

I felt like screaming or crying or hiding or all three at once, for some reason I couldn't keep my emotions in check. It was almost like I had about as much control as a ten year old. Dobby returned with my potions and clothes handing me the potions first making sure I didn't drop them.

I took all three quickly ignoring the taste. I then threw on my clothes watching Dobby out of the corner of my eyes. I was worried about the potions I'm not sure if it was just some trick by the dark lord to make me take them. But why would he go through this much trouble. I looked in my mirror once more I couldn't stand the ideal of gel in it so I just comb it back letting some of the strains fall in my face.

I sat down at the table my mother was already there smiling at me as she drank some punkin juice. I nearly cried . She looked so happy. I tried to say something to her but my voice cracked and I gave up I didn't want to ruin the look of happiness she had on.

When my father walked in and sat down I wanted to yell at him. Tell him that he should die and curse him until the ministry came but I didn't have my wand and my voice nearly broke when I tried to ask Dobby to pass me the bread. I suppose talking wasn't the best thing to do when I couldn't control my emotion so I decided to give up on talking in sentences.

My father and mother left me to look around the town by myself telling me to get my clothes and a new broom if I wanted one. I had enough money to buy a store or two but I just wanted some books to explain what was going on. I left for the clothing store first since that is why I was here.

When I walked in I noticed Granger, her parents were reading a pamphlet about magic and she was smiling so large I couldn't help but smile too. One of the attendants noticed me and started to measure out my clothes.

I didn't want to talk to her I was to afraid I would stutter and I absolutely hated to stutter in public and she seemed to not want to talk to me. I don't believe she is or was ever shy but she may just not know what to say.

Stuttering had been a small problem of mine since I was a child. When I was eight my father used spells to help me talk correctly. I hated it but I hated stuttering more. I hated sounding so pathetic but there was nothing I could do to stop it, now it seemed anyone who I had seen died or died because of me just hurt me so much I couldn't talk normally.

I stood there letting her measure me, I had kill Hermione only last night and here she was standing there smiling as if nothing in the world was wrong. But I had killed her I could not let this allusion lead me. Make me believe it was real that she was real but if it were then may be just maybe I could let our side the light side win and keep everyone alive. To do that through I had to make friends with a certain know it all.

"Hi are you getting your supplies for Hogwarts?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"No not until next month."

"Oh but you are going to Hogwarts right?" I nodded hating my self for sounding as I did. She smiled warmly. "Then do you want to be friend I don't really know anyone yet." I nodded again it wasn't as if I was going to say 'hell no mudblood' after really getting to know Hermione I realized that she was smarter then I was and I could really use a friend at the moment.

"Draco Malfoy." I said.

She smiled "Hermione Granger. So were are your parents?" She asked looking around. I shrugged the attendant let me go. I handed the money for the clothes to the attendant. They always had a problem with billing us. I took the receipt.

"Talk to you later Hemione." I left for the book store trying to not look back.

When I got there I quickly ran in to the bathroom and fell apart. I don't know how long I was in there I just sat in there and cried. I don't even really know why something about seeing Hermione hurt me so much I couldn't stand it after all I did kill her. After a little while I regained myself and was able to wash my face.

The book store was quiet as always I asked the attendant for any books they had over old spells and he got the books for me. I then looked around. I looked for time books and spells with illusion such as the one I believed I was living in, or anything I could find that seemed interesting when I was done 2 hours had past along with 762 galleons.

When I was done I went to get my wand I knew I wasn't suppose to get it for a while but I knew it wouldn't hurt. It was the same annoying task as before this time I asked him for the wand I knew would be mine so it didn't take as long. After I was done with everything else that seemed important, including getting dreamless daunt, I went to meet my parents at a small drink store they liked to go to.

I was around an hour late but It didn't seem to matter my mother was still there reading a book Lockheart wrote, my father must of left a while ago. "He's a fraud you know." she said gesturing to the book looking over to me. "But no one ever does anything to stop him." She put the book away and waited for me to set down as she called the waiter over and handing me my noon potions.

For a week and a half I did nothing but read and go to the book shop. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't an illusion which it didn't seem to be I started to accept that it might have been Granger. I didn't speak in a full sentence since I had talked to her.

I wrote letters to Hermione, she kept asking me questions the pamphlet did have in there, I told her about the teachers she would have and to try not to sound like a know it all to professor snape.

My mother started to worry because of how quiet I had gotten so she call my god father who came over to check on me. He knocked on my door early in the morning while I was finishing a letter to hermione.

"Your mother informs me that you haven't been talking much of late all you've been doing is going to the book shop and reading." He said walking in to my room he then sat on my bed. I looked up from the potion book I was reading and shrugged. I looked back down at my book quickly.

If I had to choose the two people in the world I loved the most one of them would be my godfather. I knew I was a brat with to much money but my godfather saw me the way I wanted to be and loved me for it. He knew I wanted to be great at potions so he helped me. He protected me from everything he could, he was the only real father I had.

Knowing that he was dead knowing that I was the reason hurt me more then having to kill Lovegood or Granger. Seeing him stand this close to me and knowing death was the truth made me want to hide. I couldn't talk to him not without breaking down.

"What is the matter Draco, are you worried about school. I know you will make plenty of friends." I just nodded. "Dobby." He called The house elf appeared beside the bed looking in a panic. "Dobby has informed your mother that you've been having nightmares lately." I gave Dobby an angry look he flinched.

"It wasn't only Dobby, Dip, and Mip have also informed your mother lucky it was just your mother not your father." He patted me on the back.

"Dobby said that you scream on the top of your lungs and he wonders why your parents can't hear you. I noticed you have placed a silencing charm on your room," I winced. (A.N. I assume the Malfoy family takes off the under age tracker) "You should have said something Draco it may just be a side effect of the potions. Instead you kept it quiet for a long time and made that elf tell no one."

"Sorry." Was all I could say. I found in a book in the library it said that when de-aged, most people don't have control of their emotion. I assumed that was why I couldn't speak without breaking down. Why I still had horrible nightmares after two weeks, I maybe older but the body still was ten.

But the De-aging they talk of is when people get transformed in to their younger self not time travel or illusion of it. The only problem I have is controlling my emotions. I tried so hard not to look sad or breakdown No matter what I did it seems not to work, I still found that my emotions won over my mind.

"You shouldn't be embarrass about telling people about this and mainly when it's me or your mother we need to know things Draco. I'm guessing the reason you are not talking is your throat hurts." I nodded it was a lie, but my throat did hurt.

"Can you tell me what your dreams are about?" He asked waving his hand to get Dobby to leave.

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

"Well I could give you some potions to help with your nightmares but I would like to see if it is the potions your taking now are doing this to you. Your mother also said that you seem to be a bit depressed."

I looked up at him shaking my head as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "She says you look like you're going to breakdown every time she sees you. She does have a point you look like you're going to breakdown now." He took hold of my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"Draco what are the dreams about?" I shook my head looking down at the bed not in his eyes. They were not dreams they were the truth, I lead to my godfather being killed, the person who I called uncle the only person I could trust. I lead to the death of Potter, Weasleet, and Teddy . I killed Lovegood and Granger myself and I wasn't under any spell when I killed them, and Ginny was pregnant.

"Draco." I looked up at my godfather he looked scared. My eyes were watering and my nose was running. I was crying I felt like kicking myself I knew it was these ten year old emotions, but it still hurt.

"I killed you." I whined out pushing him away and hugging my knees. "I killed you and mother and e-everyone I didn't w-want to I didn't even m-mean to but I did it, it was my fault." I started to sob and I just couldn't stop.

I felt him pat my back and pull me in to a hug, all I could do was sob and cry like a child. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I heard him whisper telling me that it was just a dream that I would never do that, which just made me cry harder. I suppose I fell asleep like that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review**


End file.
